Shovel Knight vs Sir Arthur
Shovel Knight vs Sir Arthur.png|Slantheman What-if Death Battle Shovel Knight vs. Sir Arthur.jpg|Venage237 Death battle shovel knight vs sir arthur by gatlinggundemon9-d88qa97.png|Deviantart Shovel Knight vs Sir Arthur 2.png|Arceusdon Shovel Knight vs Sir Arthur is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Yacht Club Games vs Ghosts and Goblins! Which knight will be crowned the victor in this Death Battle?! Interlude Wiz: Of all history's warriors, the knight is one of the most famous. Boomstick: And today we're putting two of gaming's most popular and well known knights in a fight to the death Wiz: Shovel Knight, the knight with the weirdest weapon Boomstick: And Sir Arthur, that guy from the impossible NES game. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shovel Knight Wiz: Knights wield many different weapons Swords & uh.. Boomstick: And apparently shovels. As that's the case with Shovel Knight Wiz: Right, while the shovel may seem to be a improper weapon it isn't the case with this warrior as he can dig up treasure Boomstick: And less boringly he can swing it at enemies & use it as a..pogostick? Wiz: I don't get it either Boomstick. Boomstick: Anyway he can also use it to reflect projectiles. Wiz: He also has a Fire Wand which gives him Pyrokensis. Boomstick: Like that zelda item! Wiz: Dust Knuckles which allow him to punch through solid stone & phase locket which makes him temporarily invincible. Boomstick: A Throwing Anchor which is an anchor that is..well thrown. Wiz: He also has a War Horn which is basically a fictional LRAD. And a mobile gear which runs over foes Boomstick: And then there's the Chaos Sphere which bounces off walls doing damage multiple times. Wiz: Shovel Knight despite wielding a shovel is still impressive, he's able to take out other knights without much effort, smash through bricks & even best Kratos in combat Boomstick: However there's one fatal flaw with Shovel Knight, his defense is sorely lacking and if he takes enough damage he's pretty much screwed. Wiz: But take this as a lesson, don't mess with shovels Shovel Knight: Prepare to taste justice! Shovel justice! Sir Arthur Wiz: In the demon world the king Astaroth kidnapped Princess Prin Prin Boomstick: This is sounding suspiciously like Mario Brothers Wiz: But a knight named Arthur comes and tries to save her Boomstick: Yep this is medieval Mario Brothers. Only difference is that the game is really damn hard! Wiz: However he also has a ton of weapons at his disposal, he wields a lance which apparently he has deep pockets as he stores unlimited amounts of them Boomstick: However he also has a dagger, sword, axe, scythe, shield, scatter crossbow & a..fire bottle. Wiz: However there's two weapons that are the most important in his arsenal. The Goddess Bracelet which does rapid strikes and th- Boomstick: Michael Bay's favorite blue dragon. Cues For The Princess! Hyper combo. Boomstick: It's so beautiful.. Wiz: But he can also equip himself with the Golden Armor increasing his power & durability. Boomstick: Arthur has done some pretty incredible things, he's bested the Firebrand and has defeated Asaroth & his kingdom right after defeating an illusion of it! Both incredible & frustrating. Wiz: However he does lack in the durability department and his armor can break very easily leaving him only leaving him with his undergarments Boomstick: But he still manages to look manly in them. Sir Arthur: I will fight you fair and square. Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!! Sir Arthur is in a castle playing Ghost N' Goblins and defeats Astaroth. Sir Arthur: Yes! However it turned out that it was an illusion and Sir Arthur ends up furious Sir Arthur: ARGH! Curse this game! Arthur grabbed his controller and threw it out the window. Meanwhile Shovel Knight was camping until he is hit by an N.E.S Controller. He then goes after who threw it and finds Sir Arthur (Cues Firebrand theme) Shovel Knight: You! You don't just throw things at the Shovel Knight. You are going down! Sir Arthur: Bring it. Sir Arthur pulls out his lance while Shovel Knight draws his shovel FIGHT! Sir Arthur began throwing lances at Shovel Knight but he used his shovel as a pogo stick and struck him downward Shovel Knight: Foolish! I will show you justice! Sir Arthur however threw upwards an axe launching Shovel Knight back down Sir Arthur: We'll see. Sir Arthur & Shovel Knight then swing at each other with sword & shovel Shovel Knight: Take this! Shovel Knight then shoots a fireball at Sir Arthur with the Fire Wand but is countered with the Fire Bottle. Sir Arthur: Stand down! Sir Arthur then tosses his scythe & dagger both countered by the throwing anchor. Sir Arthur: This'll show you! Sir Arthur then begins rapidly punching Shovel Knight with the goddess bracelet knocking him down. Sir Arthur: I've bested you, but let me show you how a real knight treats fights! Sir Arthur put on his Golden Armor and swung at Shovel Knight. However Shovel Knight was gone. Then he tossed his Chaos Sphere then used the War Horn breaking the Golden Armor Sir Arthur: If this is how it's going to play then this shall end you! Great Magic! Fire Dragon! The dragon made of blue flames has arrived and began destroying the castle but Shovel Knight was prepared and activated his Phase Locket. Shovel Knight: For justice! (Cues The Rival) Shovel Knight then begins rapid strikes with his Shovel then runs over Sir Arthur with the Mobile Gear breaking his remaining armor Sir Arthur: Impossible! Shovel Knight: Away with you! Shovel Knight activated his dust knuckles and reduced Sir Arthur to nothing but a mess of bones K.O! Shovel Knight then inserted the previously thrown controller into Sir Arthur's NES and continued where he left off. Results Boomstick: Sheesh, can I trade in my sword with a shovel now? Wiz: These two seemed to be evenly matched countering blow for blow but when it came down to it Shovel Knight outclassed Sir Arthur in every way. Boomstick: Not only does he have speed but he also has physical power going for him as he can break rocks with ease. Wiz: And while Sir Arthur may be a tough opponent Kratos is also a tough opponent and yet Shovel Knight managed to beat him anyway. Boomstick: And while the blue dragon creature may be destructive the Phase Locket makes him temporarily invulnerable so there wasn't anything to fear. Well at least Sir Arthur will get a proper burial Wiz: The winner is Shovel Knight Who will you be rooting for? Shovel Knight Sir Arthur Who do you think is gonna win? Shovel Knight Sir Arthur Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toweringpillarofcoach Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:Death Battles with Music